


Slowtown

by dreamdropping



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Kairi gets nostalgic, Kairi has Insecurities tm, Kairi is so in love with those two boys I swear, Multi, Riku is the glue, Riku loves his two dorks, Snuggles !!!, Sorikai - Freeform, Sort of? - Freeform, The night before the big battle, They are so cute, Things are too faaaaast now I wanna be in Sloooooowtown, blood mention, kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdropping/pseuds/dreamdropping
Summary: The night before the big battle.
Relationships: Riku/Kairi, Sora/Kairi, Sora/Riku, Sora/Riku/Kairi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Slowtown

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by “slowtown” by twenty one pilots

The dull light of the waxing moon shone in the bedroom window, just barely illuminating the room in a soft silver glow. The town that resided on one of the Destiny Islands was always quiet at night, but somehow, the silence was deafening.

Kairi couldn’t sleep even if she wanted to. She laid in her bed, staring out of the window while lost in thought. An apprehensive and uneasy feeling was taking her by storm inside. 

Tomorrow was going to be their toughest yet.

Kairi shivered at her own words. Memories of the previous day were playing in her mind over and over like a broken record; when Yen Sid told them about the second Keyblade War that would take place tomorrow. All of the Guardians of Light were confident in the moment, their chests puffed out in pride and their gazes focused and determined. But as soon as they were all dismissed, Kairi could have cut the tension and uneasiness with her keyblade. They broke out in their respective groups, murmuring and whispering about the information they had just received. 

Kairi was sick thinking about it. She sat up and positioned on the edge of the bed, her eyes still focused on the sleeping world outside of her bedroom window. She could make out the silhouettes of Sora and Riku’s houses in the darkness. 

It’s the only thing that hadn’t changed.

Their home.

A wave of sadness and nostalgia crashed over Kairi like a wave. Kairi, Sora and Riku had spent years riding their bikes back and forth between their houses whenever it was time to play. All of the sleepovers they’ve had. Years of playing hide n seek across the town with the other island kids. She recalled fondly of how the three would always fight about who got to row them over to the other island when they had to share a boat. How many times they’ve laughed, cried, and loved together.

And no matter how many times the island was destroyed, or swept by darkness.... it always managed to stay the same...

Kairi was snapped out of her nostalgic thoughts when she noticed something.

Sora’s bedroom light. It was on. 

_Is he having trouble sleeping too?_

__

__

_Maybe I should go check on him._

__

__

_It’s the middle of the night!_

__

__

_But what if he needs me?_

Kairi argued with her conscience until she stubbornly decided that Sora needed her. She was careful not to disturb her slumbering family as she crept slowly down her staircase. She crossed her living room and over to the door, and opened the door to greet the sleeping town.

The cold night atmosphere of the island made Kairi shiver. She was wearing an old, stained hoodie and pajama pants, so it wasn’t like she was underdressed. She’d be at Sora’s soon anyways. She could handle a little walk.

Being outside only made the town feel more empty and quiet. Buildings and signs glistened silver in the moonlight, and long, dark shadows were cast on the ground. 

Kairi didn’t want to think about shadows right now. 

Kairi kept her head down, and steadily made her way to Sora’s house, once again lost in thought. Images of what tomorrow would be like kept flashing in her mind. Blood, the stench of darkness, death...

The last one made Kairi’s stomach churn. She didn’t think she could survive if she lost Sora or Riku.

Would she even be able to help them?

She was inexperienced at best, and weak at worst. 

How could she protect them?

“Kairi?”

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, whipping her head upward to see who the voice belonged to.

Kairi’s eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but she could easily make out Sora’s skinny shape. He was wearing fuzzy pants and a T-shirt, with a jacket on overtop. Kairi found comfort gazing at his beautiful spiky hair, his deep blue eyes that reminded Kairi of the ocean.

“Sora?” Kairi echoed back to him.

Sora fixed her with a concerned gaze. Even when the world around them was pitch black, his beautiful blue eyes were bright and full of love and gentleness. “It’s late. What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Kairi replied, tucking her hands into the pocket in the front of her hoodie. “I saw your light on from my room. I was on my way over to see if you were alright.”

“So you can’t sleep either, huh?” Sora asked rhetorically. He let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“How could I? We have our greatest battle yet tomorrow,” Kairi said anxiously. “I don’t know if we can do this or not.”

“I have faith in us...” Sora mumbled, but Kairi didn’t think he truly meant it. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in bed?” A familiar voice spoke.

Kairi and Sora turned to see a tall, broad shape step out of the shadows. The moon made his hair look pure white, and his green eyes were gentle and calm.

“Riku!” They both said breathlessly.

“I saw you two just standing here on the street.” Riku explained. “Are you guys okay?” 

“..Yeah.... We’re fine.” Sora confirmed unconfidently, avoiding Riku’s gaze. “We just can’t sleep.”

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Riku asked them both gently. 

Sora and Kairi exchanged a look, then turned back to Riku. They both nodded.

Riku chuckled fondly at them, and rustled both of their hair with his two hands. “I believe in you two. I believe in us. We’re going to make it out of this alive. We’re going to be okay,” He assured them with a soft smile.

“But can the same be said for everyone else?” Kairi tore away from Riku’s hand, and stared at the ground hopelessly. “What about Aqua? or Ven? Or Lea? Aqua and Ven just came back and they already have to fight in a dangerous battle? And Lea has just as much as experience as I do!” 

“And Donald and Goofy,” Sora added. “They don’t have the same abilities as us. They don’t have keyblades. They could get seriously hurt, or worse...” He trailed off miserably.

Riku lowered himself a bit to match them both at eye level. His eyes were soft and understanding, but fixed on them with confidence and determination. He gazed at them both lovingly for a moment, until finally saying, “Do you believe in them?”

Sora and Kairi didn’t hesitate to nod. They both loved their friends dearly. And knew they were capable of great things.

“Then that is all they need. They need you to know that you believe in them. Just like how I believe in you both. I believe in us.”

Kairi felt her shoulders relaxed and she locked her gaze with Riku’s. His eyes looking like gleaming emeralds. So soft and loving... 

“Can we have a sleepover?” Kairi blurted out. 

_Why did I say that!_

Kairi felt her cheeks and her ears burn with embarrassment as the two boys stared at her.

After a moment, they both softened into their beautiful smiles. 

“Of course we can.” Riku grinned.

Riku’s bedroom was just how she remembered it. Somehow, it felt like centuries since she had last been in here. It smelled like the ocean, with a hint of sunscreen. It was maybe her favorite smell in the world.

The three laid in Riku’s bed, with Riku in the middle, and Kairi and Sora on their respective sides. Kairi felt her eyes begin to droop with drowsiness. Sora looked like he was about to go into another year long coma.

Riku rustled their hairs lovingly, before planting a kiss on each other their foreheads. “Goodnight.” His silky voice mumbled with affection.

“G’night.....” Sora mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to Riku.

“Night, Riku.” Kairi wrapped her hand around his chest, and slowly drifted off to the sound of Riku’s heartbeat, and Sora’s steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ keybiadewar


End file.
